boonie_bearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boonie Bears: The Series
| last_aired = present | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = | website_title = | production_website = | production_website_title = }} Boonie Bears: The Series ( ) is a Chinese animated cartoon series shown on both Central China Television (CCTV) and Beijing Television Network (BTV).Fantawild Holdings IncFantawild Holdings IncBOONIE BEARS - Filmfestival della Lessinia The series features two bears, Briar and Bramble, who try to stop Logger Vick from destroying their forest home. Boonie Bears: The Series was first shown in January 2012 and became the most popular children's show in China."Chinese 3D Animation Film 'Boonie Bears' to Hit Screens". China Radio International. January 2, 2014. Retrieved on May 12, 2014. It became the most popular during the Qingming festival period. More than 200 13-minute episodes have so far been produced. The series is produced by Fantawild Holdings Inc.. Originally created in Mandarin, Boonie Bears has been translated to other languages, such as English,Sales | Boonie Bears Russian, Tamil and Hindi (as Babloo Dabloo on BIG Magic.) A film based on the series titled Boonie Bears to the Rescue premiered in China on January 17, 2014. A second film, Boonie Bears: Mystical Winter, was released on January 30, 2015. A third film, Boonie Bears III, was released on January 16, 2016. A fourth film, Boonie Bears: Entangled Worlds, was released on January 28, 2017. A fifth film in the series, Boonie Bears: The Big Shrink, was released on February 16, 2018. Characters Logger Vick Logger Vick ( ) is a Logger cuts down trees in the forest Mr. Li Mr. Li ( ) is Logger Vick's boss who forces him to cut trees down. He usually cuts Vick's wages if he does not cut any trees down. Briar Briar ( ) is the elder and the more fierce of the two brother bears and leads their attempts to stop Logger Vick. He fights with Bramble sometimes. Bramble Bramble ( ) is Briar's younger brother bear who tries to stop Logger Vick with Briar from cutting down trees. He is the lazier of the two, and loves to eat food, especially honey. Warren Warren ( ) is a nervous squirrel who helps Briar and Bramble. He lives in a tree where he enjoys acorns and pine cones. Herbert Diggs Herbert Diggs ( ) is a gopher who lives in the forest. He loves radishes and will do anything to find them and protect them. Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo ( ) is an owl who lives in the forest. He is very forgetful and lazy, dozing even in his flight. Tiki Tiki ( ) is a monkey, he believes himself to be the king of the forest. Babu Babu ( ) is a small monkey, he is the loyal servant of Tiki. He shares the same belief and regards Tiki as his king. Fabian Fabian ( ) is a cat, he is the pet of Logger Vick. He sometimes accompanies him to cut trees down. He likes food, just like Bramble. Dubbed Versions * Babloo-Dabloo in Hindi on ZEE Magic (Big Magic) * Kirik Karadigalu in Chintu TV * Bear Brothers in Kushi TV * Varutapadatha Karadi Sangam in Chutti TV See also * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf, another children's television series in China * Xingxing Fox, a Chinese cartoon References External links * Category:2012 Chinese television series debuts Category:2010s Chinese television series Category:2010s animated television series Category:Mandarin-language television programs Category:Animated duos Category:Chinese animated television series Category:China Central Television shows Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Television programs adapted into films Category:Fictional bears